


Lucid Dreaming

by Lumeon



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Multi, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeon/pseuds/Lumeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO SPOILERS~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreaming

He couldn’t live in this world anymore. Everyone he loved for, dead. Ripped apart ... By those ... Freaks!

Carl .... Lori ... Shane .... Daryl ..... Glenn ... EVERYONE! Died under his watch. He was supposed to be the leader. And yet he failed everyone! He was supposed to keep the hope alive, he was the one to keep them all safe. Yet he couldn’t even do that. He couldn’t even keep his own son! His own daughter, Judith alive!.

Rick was sitting in the middle of the Prison’s room. All the things in the room were painful reminders of his failure. Daryl’s crossbow.... Judiths Blanket ... His sheriff hat he gave to Carl.

He walked to his old room, A picture he kept from before the world went to shit sat by his bed on a little table. Lori and Him hugging on to Carl, all smiling widely. He choked back a sob, his tears falling freely from his eyes. The dirt and grime on his face running down with his tears.

He can’t take it anymore .... The aching feeling in his chest is killing him.... He left everyone down ... He collapses to the ground of his cell that just a few days ago .... He was sharing with his family. His head flops to the side, and he doesn’t bother to hold back the tears anymore ... They flow freely. He chokes back sobs, the tears distorting the world around him. Closing his eyes, the tears roll down his cheeks.

Opening his eyes again slightly, he sees the gleam of the sunlight coming off a metallic item. He opened his eyes more to see the gun he gave to Carl to carry around. The gun was starting to look real friendly right about now. His fumbles for the gun with shaky hands, puts it up to head while he chokes back one last sob. He pulls the trigger, and his world goes blank.

“Wake up .... Please Dad”

He heard, a shining light with a looming shadow was cast into his vision.

“Please Dad...”

He opens his eyes and sits up rapidly, before wincing in pain. There he is .... There SHE is!

Carl was being held in Lori’s arms both with tears streaming down their faces, his mother was looking down, seemingly hopeless and oblivious to her husband sitting there watching them.

“L-lori? C-carl?!” He chokes out.

Lori slowly raises her head, eyes wide and stares at her newly awoken husband. “Rick!” She screams, relieved. “D-dad!” Carl yelled, both getting up now and crushing Rick in a hug.

Many days later, they were on their way home ... Rick finally being released from the Hospital.

“I just need to stop for some fuel” Lori says, parking up to the fuel station and getting out.

Rick takes his time to look around, and when he does, he see’s 3 familiar figures in the park across from him. 

Carol, Sophia and Ed all smiling together and playing.

He has to hold back a surprised gasp ... “Carol...?” He muttered, He remembered seeing her die ... Being torn apart by those flesh-eating bastards.

He turns to look for Lori, but he see’s three dark skinned people walking out of the Gas Station instead. Two of them were Men and seemed to be relatives. “M-michonne?” He murmured, he remembered shooting her in the head after she turned into one of them.

Lori hopped back into the car after paying and they were driving down the road again, red light. They stopped and Rick looked around again, shaking off the shock from earlier.

He looked over at the local Butcher and saw two familiar rednecks walking through the entrance.

“Daryl! Merle!” He yelled at them through the open window.

They turn around but quickly head inside, ignoring Rick.

After Lori calmed down Rick from him freaking out, they went back home and lived their life happily.


End file.
